500 Years
by Just Wait And See
Summary: One-Shot: The Host Club helps a girl find her way and see a love that has endured 500 years apart. Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club**

**500 Years**

One of the double doors to the club opened before any of the hosts could straighten themselves into their regular greeting positions. The seven hosts were surprised that anyone came in at all because everyone knew that the Host Club did not meet today and it was a secret that they were even having a short meeting today.

The girl that stood holding the door handle looked happy to see someone on the other side of the pink wood. She had wavy black hair and dressed in regular blue jeans, that were definitely not designer, and a plain white T-Shirt. The woman looked too old to be a student, but too young to be a teacher.

Tamaki shot up out of his seat on the couch and danced over to the woman who gave a strange look at his antics.

"Mademoiselle, though it is an honor to be blessed by your beauty, I have to regretfully inform you that the Host Club is not open today." Tamaki extended his arm for the young woman to grab so that he could lead her out.

The girl backed up and few steps from the blonde kid who was invading her personal space. She knew from various encounters with men that liked to think 'no means yes' that she should give the kid any thought that she even liked him a little.

Tamaki looked downcast at her movement away from him.

"I actually just got lost. Could one of you tell me which way to the kendo club? I don't really have a great sense of direction." She addressed the group further into the room completely ignoring the boy standing near her.

Honey was the first to speak, "Oh, Takashi can take you! He has to go there after here." Mori grunted in agreement. Tamaki seemed to sink deeper into depression as she ignored him further.

Honey ran up to the girl and bowed. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey. That's my cousin Takashi, you can call him Mori, if you want. What's your name?"

She bowed back, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you Honey and Mori."

The rest of the club got up to introduce themselves to Kagome.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru," the two bright orange haired twins announced.

"Fujioka Haruhi. It is nice to meet you." A boy who looked more like a girl said.

"Otori Kyoya and that idiot sobbing on the ground is Tamaki." The club turned to see Tamaki crying and depressed in a corner from lack of attention.

As soon as they turned to him, his kingly façade returned. "Yes, I am Suou Tamaki. I am the King of this club." Tamaki moved in to kiss her hand, but Kagome easily avoided his grab.

"It is nice to meet you all, but I really do need to find that club."

Before Mori could just lead her out the door to the club, Tamaki intervened, "Of course! As the Host Club we always help girls in need!" As he made his announcement, his club had already started walking towards the doors to show Kagome the way to the kendo club.

Tamaki shrieked and went after them.

"So, Gome-chan, why do you need to go to the kendo club?" Honey asked from his place on Mori's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. My mom sent me here with an address and a note that said to be at the kendo club room between three and five." Kagome pulled the note out of her pocket and showed the hosts.

The group arrived at the clubroom with minimum pokes about her apparent lack of wealth, at least to them. Mori lead them in. The room was huge with practice matches continuously going on in mass amounts. Coaches wondered the room pointing out flaws and helping combatants on both sides. Even the Hosts were in awe. It had been a long time since they had been in there, for a good reason.

"Mori! I thought I told you that your group of idiots are not allowed in here anymore after the last time!" A black haired, brown-eyed man walked towards them from across the room.

Kyoya said, "Taisho Inuyasha, vice-president of Taisho Corp. and brother to Taisho Sesshomaru. He coaches the schools kendo team on the side. He is said to be the best head coach we've ever had." The information was loud enough for the whole group to hear and suddenly Kagome froze.

When Inuyasha came close enough to the group to talk, Kagome let out, "Inuyasha," with a quivering voice.

The coach's eyes went right to the source that spoke his name. "Kagome."

They stood there just looking into each other's eyes before Kagome ran towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. Tears flooded from her eyes and into his shirt as he ran a hand up and down her back.

"Even after all this time you're still acting like a idiot."

Kagome pushed herself from his arms and glared. "It's not like you changed at all!"

He pushed his head to the side in an attempt to hide his smirk. "Feh. At least I don't start crying at everything like you do."

"Of all the- You inconsiderate jerk! I thought you were dead! I spent five years not knowing what happened to you! I can't belie-"

Inuyasha brought her back into his arms breaking off her speech and touched their foreheads together. "I've missed you, " and without giving her time to respond he kissed her.

The Host Club looked on to the sight in silence. That only lasted a minute before Tamaki went on to yell about how he helped reunite true love.

"Boss, you didn't do anything." The twins said together.

The blonde boy deflated quickly sending puppy dog eyes over to Kyoya and demanded like a petulant child, "Tell them I did something, Mama. I helped."

"In what way Tamaki? You were just a nuisance." Kyoya replied before continuing to write down this information in his books for later use.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki whimpered to the girl.

"I agree with Kyoya-sempai. Now please stop making a fool of yourself." Haruhi just sighed as she saw Tamaki curl himself into a ball in the corner.

"Oi! Didn't I say you idiots are not allowed to be in here?!" It looked like Inuyasha had finished making out with Kagome and realized the Host Club was still standing in his practice area.

"Out!" With that the hosts except Mori filed out.

Tamaki couldn't help, but through a glance back towards the kendo club and remember the way Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each other's eyes. His head turned towards Haruhi who was talking with the twins. He wanted that so much.

**AN: Just a little something I thought of and couldn't get out of my head. **


End file.
